spring when its fall
by hatake satoshi
Summary: do you believe a prediction? /NarutoSakura/


Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

_beware: out of character, too much fluffy things, and if you don't like it don't read then._

* * *

spring when its fall

·

_khusus untuk raihny_

·

_happy reading :)_

* * *

"Kau mau masuk ke tempat seperti itu?" Naruto menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda."

Lelaki itu melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan yang sedang giat-giatnya memajang _sale_. Seminggu sebelum Natal seperti ini, toko-toko saling bersaing dengan menaikkan diskon secara gila-gilaan. Membuat wanita-wanita _shopaholic_ kewalahan menahan keinginan berbelanja.

Pada awalnya ia dan kekasihnya berniat menyambangi salah satu toko pakaian milik Yamanaka Ino yang katanya memajang diskon super. Tapi entah kenapa kekasihnya itu malah tertarik dengan toko yang terletak di pojok persimpangan jalan yang sungguh amat sangat mencurigakan. Bayangkan saja, semua serba hitam! Yah, walaupun memang ada sentuhan coklat muda dan burgundi, warna itu tidak mengurangi kecurigaan Naruto terhadap si toko.

Sakura memandang Naruto tak percaya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan lelaki pirang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak SMA itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura lantas menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan sejauh seratus meter di depannyanya. "Naruto! _Matte_!"

Gadis manis itu menarik lengan Naruto yang terbungkus jaket oranye. "Naruto ayolah."

"_Ne_, memangnya kau tidak curiga terhadap toko aneh itu? Semuanya serba hitam! Bisa saja itu perkumpulan gelap seperti umm … yakuza? Atau ninja? Entahlah, yang jelas tempat itu mencurigakan dan aku tidak mau ke sana."

Argumen Naruto membuat Sakura mendengus. "Jangan bodoh! Memangnya ada yakuza atau ninja yang membuka cabang di daerah perbelanjaan, hah?" ujar Sakura kesal. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan geli dan kesal dan penasaran.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu menurutmu itu apa? Hitam. Terpencil. Sepi. Dan nama anehnya itu. Senju _the Seer_?" Naruto bersedekap. Sungguh. Ia tidak mau memasuki tempat itu.

"Tempat meramal."

Eh?

Naruto terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan. "Apa?"

"Ramal. Ramalan. Dengan papannya saja sudah bisa diketahui! _Seer_. Senju _the Seer_. Permal Senju. Memangnya apa lagi, _Baka_?!"

Dalam hati Naruto mencatat kalau _seer_ itu artinya tukang ramal.

"Berhenti memasang tampang kaget seperti itu," ujar Sakura. Ia kemudian menarik Naruto kembali ke ujung persimpangan. Menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang berhenti untuk sekadar mendengar percakapan mereka.

"_Ne_, kurasa kau harus sering-sering membaca kamus Bahasa Inggris," tambah Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Yah, dari dulu nilai Bahasa Inggris Naruto memang selalu jelek, sih.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia merasa … gugup?

"Kau kenapa sih, Naruto? Cuma meramal saja kok. Kau tidak akan direkrut menjadi yakuza atau ninja."

_Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa takut._

·

_"__Sakura__, kau lihat toko yang baru buka di persimpangan jalan sana?" Ino bertanya di sela-sela merapikan baju yang dipajang di etalase. Jumat siang ini Sakura tidak ada _shift_ di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menyambangi toko pakaian milik Ino._

_ "Umm. Yang suram itu kan?" balas Sakura tanpa menoleh kepada Ino. Gadis itu sibuk memoleskan kuteks berwarna ungu muda yang ia temukan di meja kasir ke kuku tangannya._

_ Ino berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya dan menghenyakkan diri di samping Sakura. Menempatkan sofa di dekat kasir memang pilihan yang bijak. "Aku ke sana seminggu yang lalu."_

_ Sakura mulai meniup-niup kukunya yang sekarang berwarna ungu muda. "Dia bilang apa?"_

_ Ino menarik napas. "Dia bilang aku akan dilamar Shikamaru hari kamis ."_

_ "Menarik."_

_ Sang gadis pirang mendecih. "Sakura dengar."_

_ "Aku mendengarmu, _Pig_!" Sekarang Sakura mulai memoleskan kuteks di jemari tangan kanannya._

_ "Kemarin Shikamaru melamarku."_

_ Dan kemudian ada kuteks yang dioleskan keluar dari jalurnya._

_ "EH?!"_

·

Sakura menyesap teh yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh salah seorang pelayan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tunggu.

Ruang tunggu itu hangat. Ada perapian dengan api yang menyala di pojok. Warna coklat mendominasi ruangan dengan jendela besar-besar itu. Lantai di bawah sofa yang ia duduki dilapisi karpet berwarna burgundi. Begitu pula dengan warna gorden yang tersibak ke sisi-sisi jendela.

Manik hijaunya tertumbuk ke meja yang terletak dekat pintu masuk. Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan _yukata_ hitam duduk di sana. Mencatat entah apa. Seekor babi duduk di kursi tinggi di samping wanita itu. Ekornya yang berwarna merah muda pucat mencuat melewati permukaan meja. Sakura merasa heran, _kenapa babi_?

Tiba-tiba saja wanita muda itu mengangkat kepala dari buku yang sedang ditulisnya. Ia memandang langsung ke Sakura, tepat di matanya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Dan Sakura membalas senyumnya.

Sang wanita melambai, meminta Sakura untuk mendekat.

Sakura berbisik kepada Naruto. "Sebentar." Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari lelaki pirangnya.

"Aku Shizune," ujar wanita berambut hitam pendek setibanya Sakura berada di dekatnya. Ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura juga dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tonton ingin memberi salam padamu." Shizune mengelus kepala si babi merah muda pucat.

_Nguik!_

Sakura memberi si babi senyuman ringan. _"Konnichiwa_, Tonton."

_Nguik!_

"Aku menemukan Tonton ketika pulang ke desaku. Tetanggaku tidak mau memeliharanya. Dia bilang ukuran Tonton sangat kecil untuk babi seumurannya. Yah, tidak menghasilkan uang dan semacamnya. Kau tau lah."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Apa ia seorang _mind-reader_?_

"Aku memang _mind-reader_." Shizune tersenyum. "Tapi masih pemula, sih. Tsunade-_sama_ bilang aku harus banyak berlatih. Oh, tapi aku tak akan membeberkan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan. Tenang saja," tambah Shizune.

"Apa hal itu menyenangkan? Kau tau ... membaca pikiran seperti itu?"

"_Well,_ rasanya seperti menghadapi manusia yang selalu jujur."

"Apa selalu begitu?" Sakura menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke telinga. Gugup juga berhadapan dengan seorang _mind-reader_. "Apa kau selalu langsung membaca pikiran mereka ketika bertemu?"

Shizune tertawa. Ia memiliki tawa ringan yang terdengar menyenangkan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku harus memiliki kontak mata selama beberapa detik."

"Kau tadi menatapku."

"Habisnya kau memerhatikanku." Sakura memerah mendengarnya. "Tapi kadang aku bisa juga tidak melakukan kontak mata. Susah sih. Hanya terlihat tulisan buram putus-putus di kepala mereka."

"Apa hal itu bisa dipelajari?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura tetarik untuk memiliki keterampilan membaca pikiran. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki wanita lain.

"Susah kalau untuk seseorang yang tidak memiliki _bakat_." Shizune tersenyum. "Omong-omong aku membaca sesuatu yang menarik dari kekasihmu."

"Ya?"

"Dia gelisah. Entahlah. Mungkin dia mau melamarmu?"

·

Mereka sudah menunggu selama delapan menit sejak tamu yang berada di atas urutan mereka masuk ke ruangan si peramal. Naruto menghitungnya.

Berada di sini membuatnya gelisah. Telapak tangannya berkeringat. Dan Sakura yang beranjak dari sisinya semakin membuatnya gelisah.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa gelisah seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. Naruto melirik Sakura. Kekasihnya tampak antusias dengan entah apa yang tengah wanita berambut hitam pendek itu ceritakan.

Naruto menghela napas.

Ingatannya melayang kepada hari ketika Shikamaru memintanya untuk menyambangi toko perhiasan sebulan yang lalu. Awalnya ia sedikit kaget, tentu saja. Seorang _mendokuse_ seperti itu mau repot-repot menyambangi toko perhiasan untuk membeli cincin?

Ia masih ingat jawaban Shikamaru kala ia bertanya.

"_Terkadang aku senang direpotkan oleh Ino. Tapi membeli cincin seperti ini juga bukan dia yang minta. Toh, ini memang harus aku kan? Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Waktu tidak akan menunggu."_

Aneh juga mendengar Shikamaru berkata begitu. Tapi apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya sejak SMA itu pun bukan sesuatu yang salah.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Sakura. Kekasihnya tengah tertawa dengan si wanita berambut hitam. Mereka melirik ke arahnya kemudian tertawa lagi. "_Jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan_ cerita hal memalukan tentangku?"_

Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan hal buruk tentangnya. Mungkin kepada Ino atau teman-teman dekat mereka pernah. Tapi tidak kepada orang yang baru dikenal sekitar … sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sakura gadis baik. Naruto tahu. Yah, walau terkadang suka menusuk rusuknya dengan siku atau memukul kepalanya, tapi semua itu hanya dilakukan ketika Naruto melakukan hal bodoh. Sakura hanya menjaganya tetap di jalur, _keep him in line_.

Naruto melirik jam tangan perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri. Pukul dua lebih dua puluh tujuh menit.

Melihat jam seperti itu terkadang membuat Naruto menyesal. Menyesal tidak mengerjakan pr lebih awal. Atau menyesal karena tidak bangun lebih awal. Menyesal karena membuat keputusan yang salah. Atau menyesal karena berada di tempat yang tidak tepat. Dan hidup dengan penyesalan tidak menyenangkan. Karenanya Naruto mulai melakukan segala sesuatu dengan cepat dan tepat.

Ia tidak ingin menyesal.

Hal yang paling tidak pernah Naruto sesali adalah ketika meminta Sakura untuk menjadi gadisnya ketika awal kelas dua SMA dulu. Sebenarnya sih, ia ingin meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya lebih awal. Tapi dulu ia terlalu takut untuk mengutarakannya. Lebih-lebih gosip yang mengatakan kalau Sakura cinta mati dengan Sasuke semakin membuat ia enggan. Sasuke sahabatnya, ia hanya merasa … tidak nyaman? Naruto hanya ingin Sakura bahagia, walaupun itu berarti harus melihat gadis kesukaannya dan sahabatnya menjalin suatu hubungan.

Tapi ketika Naruto berhasil menjuarai pertandingan _kendo_ se-Tokyo, Naruto memberanikan diri meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ketika Sakura mengangguk, Naruto merasa ia laki-laki paling bahagia di bumi hari itu. Ia bukan penakut, kan? Ia bukan penakut seperti Sasuke yang menyukai Karin tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya, padahal Karin sudah terang-terang menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke.

_Dasar bodoh_. Sasuke-_teme_, sahabat Naruto-_dobe_ memang penakut. Naruto selalu tertawa kalau mengingat hal itu. Lebih-lebih ketika menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin enam bulan yang lalu. Sasuke sampai menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan tissue ketika Naruto membeberkan hal yang dianggapnya memalukan itu kepada para tamu.

Teringat pernikahan, membuat Naruto gugup juga. Ia hampir dua puluh enam. Dan hampir semua teman dekatnya sudah menikah. Tinggal ia dan Lee dan Neji. Tapi Lee memang menunggu Tenten kembali dari Shanghai. Sekembalinya Tenten dari Shanghai mungkin mereka akan menikah. Dan Neji, pemuda Hyuuga itu tinggal menunggu tanggal resepsi pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

Naruto melirik Sakura. Ia masih tertawa-tawa dengan wanita berambut hitam itu.

_"Waktu tidak akan menunggu."_

Kata-kata Shikamaru mengusiknya lagi.

Naruto menghela napas. Ya.

_Time waits for no one._

·

Tiga orang gadis SMA keluar dari ruangan Sang Senju. Mereka tertawa cekikikan. Mungkin ramalan yang diberikan si peramal sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Gadis-gadis itu berjalan melewati Naruto. Mereka melirik Naruto dan cekikik mereka tambah keras ketika Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya. Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika salah seorang dari mereka mengedip kepadanya. _Dasar anak SMA._

Tiga gadis itu mengangguk sedikit kepada wanita berambut hitam dan Sakura ketika melewati mereka. Sakura tidak menanggapi bocah-bocah itu, ia malah menatap Naruto tajam dengan mata disipitkan.

"Aku tidak menggoda mereka kok, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Wanita berambut hitam itu berdehem. "Nah, kurasa Tsunade-_sama_ sudah siap menerima kalian. Masuklah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Hai',"_ balas Sakura.

"_Ne_, apa kau membicarakanku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan. Ia mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju ruangan si peramal.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. "Ya, sedikit." Kemudian membuka pintunya. Tidak memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Ruangan tempat si peramal lumayan luas. Terdapat rak penyimpanan pendek di dekat jendela. Ada poster besar yang mendemonstrasikan tentang membaca garis tangan di dinding sebelah kanan rak penyimpanan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan tiga kursi di depan. Si peramal sendiri duduk di sisi yang berlawanan. Di belakangnya ada buffet kaca besar. Beberapa bola kaca dan kartu dan cangkir untuk minum teh berdiam diri nyaman di dalam. Walaupun penuh dengan barang-barang yang jarang dilihat mereka sebelumnya, dinding putih ruangan ini mengurangi kesan seram yang dikeluarkan oleh barang-barang aneh milik si peramal.

Sang peramal sendiri duduk bosan di kursinya. Ia mengenakan kimono hijau yang memamerkan sebagian besar dadanya (Naruto sempat menelan ludah karena ini, dan kemudian Sakura menyikut rusuknya). Ada beberapa gelas _sake_ di meja. Ia terlihat sedikit mabuk. _Apa dia benar-benar bisa meramal?_

"Duduklah."

Naruto dan Sakura segera menempati dua kursi di depan mereka. Sakura terlihat gugup. Ia berkali-kali menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga.

"Aku Tsunade. Apa kalian keberatan kalau kuramal dengan melihat tangan?"

"_Iie_," jawab Sakura.

"Baik." Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di telapak tangan si Peramal. "Apa kalian kekasih?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Kami sudah pacaran selama sembilan tahun."

Pipi Sakura memerah. "Naruto."

Tapi Tsunade tampak tak peduli dengan informasi yang tidak penting dari Naruto barusan. Ia sibuk mencermati telapak tangan kanan Sakura. "Karirmu beberapa tahun mendatang tampak semakin bagus. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot dengan keuangan. Kau dokter kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit berseri. "Dan kurasa percintaanmu akan menemui titik terang. Dia memang bodoh, tapi kurasa dia cukup memahamimu. Semakin sering kalian bertangkar, kau akan semakin menghargai kehadirannya." Tsunade mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. "Kurasa kau hanya harus bersabar."

"_A-arigatou_," ujar Sakura dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya ketika Tsunade melepaskan genggaman pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menuang sedikit _sake_ ke gelasnya. "Kau hanya perlu berhati-hati dengan penyakit lanjut usia, seperti rematik," tambahnya sebelum meminum habis _sake_ dalam sekali teguk.

Setelah itu Tsunade kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Kali ini kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Aku juga diramal?" Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Semua orang yang masuk ke ruanganku harus diramal." Tsunade tersenyum seram, membuat bulu roma Naruto seketika berdiri.

Tak ada pilihan membuat Naruto membiarkan Tsunade memeriksa telapak tangan kanannya. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak."

"Sshh!" Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu merendahkan kepalanya. Mendekatkan matanya dengan telapak tangan Naruto seolah-olah telapak itu adalah buku dengan ukuran terkecil sedunia. Ia mengernyit, alis coklatnya hampir bersatu.

Naruto dapat mendengar detik jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat lukisan seorang pria berambut putih namun terlihat masih muda.

Tsunade memperhatikan telapak tangan Naruto sedikit lebih lama. "Ano … apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Naruto diamlah." Sakura memperingatkannya. Ia melirik Sakura. Kekasihnya itu ikut memerhatikan telapak tangannya. Dua wanita itu sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi serius. _Jangan-jangan Sakura-_chan _bisa meramal juga_.

Tak lama Tsunade menghela napas. Wanita itu lantas melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Sedih bercampur … simpati?

"Aku menyesal membaca tanganmu," ujarnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Sakura. Terlihat jelas kekasihnya itu sedikit takut.

"Dia diikuti _bijuu._" Tsunade menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di bawah dagu. "Diikuti satu atau dua saja sih tidak apa. Tapi ini…."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja teringat legenda konyol yang dulu pernah diceritakan Kiba di tahun terakhir mereka di kampus.

_"_Ne_. Kata buku ini, kalau kau diikuti _Ichibi _ada kemungkinan kau susah tidur."_

_ "Shikamaru jelas tidak diikuti _Ichibi_," celetuk Chouji._

_ "_Nibi_ memiliki kemampuan khusus yang berkaitan dengan api. Orang yang diikuti _Sanbi_ adalah orang yang lincah"_

"_Kau diikuti _Sanbi, _Lee, hahaha."_

"_Eh, benarkah?"_

"Yonbi_ memiliki bakat khusus yang berkaitan dengan ketinggian. Kurasa pilot diikuti _Yonbi_. _Gobi_ memiliki pendengaran yang bagus. Orang yang diikuti _Rokubi _ cocok bekerja di laut."_

_ "Jadi nelayan, maksudmu?" ejek Naruto._

_ "Mana kutahu," balas Kiba sedikit kesal. "_Shichibi_ dekat dengan alam. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. _Hachibi_ memiliki kemampuan berkelit yang hebat. Dan _Kyuubi_, katanya kau akan memiliki tenaga super."_

_ "Maksudmu bisa terbang?" tanya Lee._

_ "Entahlah. Stamina bagus mungkin?"_

_ "_Mendokuse_."_

_ "Kau percaya, Shino?"_

_ Lelaki Aburame itu menggeleng tegas._

_ "Ah! Ada satu lagi. Ada satu saat di mana kau akan diikuti oleh kesembilan _bijuu_," Kiba membacakan salah satu paragraf dari buku yang tidak jelas itu. "Kau akan diikuti bila..."_

Bulu roma Naruto berdiri lagi. _Jangan katakan. Jangan katakan. Jangan katakan di depan Sakura-_chan.

"Semua _bijuu_ mengikutimu Naruto. Mengendusmu. Dekat sekali." Tambah Tsunade. Kali ini auranya sebagai seorang peramal benar-benar terasa.

Kata-kata Kiba kala itu masih diingatnya.

"_Ada satu saat di mana kau akan diikuti kesembilan _bijuu. _Kau akan diiikuti bila ... kau akan mati."_

·

Sakura menyelipkan tangannya ke kantong jaket Naruto. Menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi berada di dalam sana. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari tangannya yang terus dipeluk angin musim dingin sejak keluar dari tempat ramalan Tsunade.

"Jangan dipikirkan," bisiknya.

Mereka tengah di perjalanan pulang. Setelah Tsunade mengatakan kalau Naruto diikuti _bijuu_, lelaki itu langsung keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang mendesak Tsunade untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

Dan ketika ia keluar dari tempat meramal itu, ia menemukan Naruto tengah bersandar ke tiang lampu jalan yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Lelaki itu menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dengan kuat, terlihat seolah saling meremukkan. Melihat Naruto seperti itu membuat Sakura nelangsa.

Kemudian seolah rencana menyambangi toko Ino tak pernah ada, dalam diam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Naruto membalas genggaman Sakura dalam kantong jaketnya. "Kau tau kalau dulu orang tuaku mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkanku, kan?"

Sakura tidak terlalu mengingat peristiwa penyerbuan rumah keluarga Namikaze oleh gerombolan mafia yang menuntut balas dendam kepada Namikaze Minato yang seorang berpangkat tinggi di kepolisian. Ia masih berusia sepuluh bulan ketika rumah tetangganya itu diserbu. Yang ia tau, dari cerita ibunya, Kushina—ibu Naruto tertembak ketika melindungi Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Minato—ayah Naruto, ia tertembak ketika mati-matian melindungi keluarganya. Polisi datang beberapa menit setelah Minato-_san_ tertembak. Semuanya terlambat. Terlambat bagi Naruto. Orang tuanya meninggal bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan _otou-san_ atau _okaa-san_.

Setelah itu Naruto diasuh oleh Jiraiya-_san_. Pemilik sebuah _dojo_ yang masih berada di lingkungan rumah tinggal mereka. Kedua orang tua Naruto tidak memiliki kerabat lagi, maka dari itu Jiraiya-_san_, yang katanya memiliki hubungan dekat dengan kedua orang tua Naruto, menawarkan diri untuk mengasuh Naruto.

"Dan sekarang pengorbanan mereka sia-sia. Aku akan mati."

Genggaman Naruto semakin erat. Tubuh kekasihnya itu bergetar. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia. Semua orang akan mati."

Sakura menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu nampak ketakutan. Ini salahnya. Harusnya dari awal ia tidak meminta Naruto untuk menyambangi tempat meramal itu. Harusnya ia menyakini cinta Naruto padanya. Harusnya ia bersabar menunggu Naruto melamarnya. Dengan begitu Naruto tidak perlu mengetahui perihal kematiannya. Dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini. Seharusnya sekarang mereka ada di toko Ino. Menggoda sahabatnya dan Shikamaru yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Bukannya malah mencoba menguak takdir. Bukan begitu?

_"Biasanya orang yang diikuti oleh semua _bijuu_ akan mati di hari ke sembilan. Sudah berapa hari kau merasa gelisah?"_

_ "Sudah dua atau tiga minggu. Entahlah."_

Sakura menyelipkan tubuhnya di bawah lengan Naruto. "Shh. Jangan percaya wanita itu. Tak usah menghawatirkan kematianmu. Cepat atau lambat manusia akan mati, kan?"

Mereka membelok ke kiri. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Naruto mengelilingkan tangannya di pundak Sakura. Membagi kehangatan yang tak seberapa. Ia ingat awal musim dingin tahun lalu, ia dan Sakura pergi kencan ke pantai. Aneh memang. Tapi mereka menikmatinya. Mendatangi pantai sepi, kemudian menyewa sepeda untuk berkunjung ke kuil yang berada di atas bukit.

Kemudian ingatan musim panas tahun lalu juga menyerbu benak lelaki pirang itu. Ke Kiri dengan feri. Ada Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, dan Gaara. Kemudian tahun baru kemarin, ia pergi ke kuil dengan Sakura dan ayah ibu kekasihnya. Lalu musim semi dua tahun lalu. Hari anak tiga tahun yang lalu. Festival musim panas empat tahun yang lalu. Sakura yang memarahinya kalau berbuat bodoh. Sakura yang mengajarinya belajar supaya diterima di Akademi Kepolisian. Sakura yang merawatnya ketika ia sakit. Atau bahkan Sakura yang memeluknya untuk meredakan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dada.

"Kau ingat tidak dulu ketika libur kelas dua SMP kau mencarikanku kumbang badak di hutan dekat rumah Terumi-_ba-san_? Kau terpeleset dan jatuh dari pohon, lantas menibani kumbang badak yang sudah susah payah kau tangkap?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tanganku sampai harus digips beberapa minggu."

Sakura ikut tertawa ringan. "Kau memang bodoh."

Mereka sampai di salah satu perempatan. Menunggu lampu hijau, kemudian menyebrang dan berbelok ke kiri lagi. Menyusuri jalanan yang basah dengan bergandengan tangan dan berbagi kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Sakura ingin memeluk Naruto. Memeluk pundak lebarnya yang sudah menanggung banyak kesedihan sendirian. Ia ingin Naruto membagi beban itu. Sudah lama sekali Naruto melindunginya, dari kesedihan yang tak jarang malah berbalik menjadi kesedihan lelaki itu. Sudah lama sekali Naruto mengusap air matanya. Masih berdiri dengan payung yang selalu siap memayungi Sakura dengan kebahagiaan. Sudah lama sekali Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. Mendorongnya maju.

Dan sebuah isak keluar dari bibir gadis merah muda itu. Diikuti dengan air mata yang semakin banyak.

"E-eh?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan memegang bahu kekasihnya. "Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?"

Namun isak Sakura semakin keras. Semakin ditanya begitu, tangisnya semakin kuat. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

_Ada apa? Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?_

"J-jangan mati," ujar Sakura diantara tangisnya. "Naruto, _onegai_, jangan mati."

"Sakura-_chan_…"

Naruto menatap bola kaca hijau yang selama ini selalu menjadi favoritnya itu. Ada kesungguhan di sana, dan takut, dan permohonan. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan gadisnya? Setelah tahun-tahun yang mereka alami, bagaimana bisa?

Naruto menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sakura dan mengusap air matanya. "Sakura-_chan_, aku…,"

"M-mulai kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu. Karena itu, jangan mati, Naruto."

Naruto memaksakan senyum menyembul di bibirnya. "Eh? Kau mau merebut tugasku?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura menghentikan isaknya. Ia memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

"Tugasmu adalah berada di sisiku. Memukul kepalaku, atau menusuk rusukku, atau menyeretku menjauh dari kerusuhan. Melindungimu itu kewajibanku, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Demo..._"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau melahirkan anakku."

Sakura terperangah, kemudian ia menginjak kaki Naruto.

·

Mereka tinggal melewati dua blok lagi kemudian sampai di rumah Sakura. Lingkungan perumahan yang mereka lewati sudah sepi. Orang-orang pasti tengah duduk di depan televisi dan menonton acara spesial Natal. Semakin sore, udara semakin terasa dingin. Langit pun terlihat lebih gelap. _Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju_, pikir Sakura.

"Kau mau kuajak mampir, Sakura-_chan_?" pertanyaan Naruto memecah keheningan. Lelaki itu mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Ke mana?"

"Makam orang tuaku."

"Kalau begitu kita harus membeli bunga dulu," ujar Sakura mengiyakan.

"Tapi kan rumah Ino sudah lewat. Lagi pula tadi toko bunganya sudah mau tutup. Inoichi-_ji-san_ sudah menarik-narik tirainya," protes Naruto. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat ayah Ino yang galak itu.

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Ada apa sih? Paman pasti mau membukakan pintu. Lagi pula dulu kan kau yang sering mengganggu paman. Ingat kau suka mengolok rambutnya?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Sebal karena diingatkan akan tingkah konyolnya jaman sekolah dasar.

"Dan lagi, tidak membawa bunga kan tidak sopan, Naruto." Sakura berbalik, mulai menyusuri jalan ke rumah Ino yang sudah seratus meter mereka lewati.

Mau tak mau Naruto menyusul langkah Sakura. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Aku, baru saja."

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Ino, toko bunganya sudah tutup.

"Kutunggu di pagar saja ya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura melotot. Gadis itu mendesis, "Tidak sopan." Tapi Sakura tetap membiarkan Naruto bersandar di pagar.

Sakura lantas menyeberangi halaman rumah Ino yang juga penuh dengan bunga. Ia mengetuk pintu kayunya. Tak lama kemudian, ayah Ino membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Lelaki itu memberikan senyum ringan.

"Aa, Sakura, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Senyum Sakura berubah menjadi kernyitan. "Eh? Maksud, Paman?"

"Kata Ino kalian akan mengadakan pesta sampai malam," jawab Inoichi.

Kernyitan Sakura bertambah dalam. "Ino tidak ada bilang apa-apa soal pesta, Paman." Dalam hati Sakura mengingatkan dirinya untuk menginterogasi Ino nanti. _Apa-apaan itu, menjadikan diriku alasan pergi sampai malam._

Inoichi -_ji-san_ tampak heran. "Begitu?" Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "Lantas, ada perlu apa kau kemari, Sakura?"

"Ah. Aku perlu beberapa bunga. Untuk orang tua Naruto," jawab Sakura. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan Naruto masih menunggunya. Dan kekasihnya itu memang masih di sana, bersandar ke pagar menghadap jananan basah.

"Eh, apa yang bocah itu lakukan di sana? Menyuruhmu membeli bunga dan dia hanya bersandar di sana? Hei, bocah, kau menyuruh pacarmu ini membeli bunga?!" Inoichi-_jisan_ berteriak. Tidak begitu keras tetapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Hai, Paman!" balas Naruto sambil berteriak juga.

_Dasar cowok_, batin Sakura. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir kecil.

"Bukankah yang harusnya beli bunga itu kau?!" tanya Inoichi-_jisan_, masih dengan berteriak.

"Aku tidak…."

Namun kata-kata Naruto tidak selesai. Sebuah sedan mewah hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Naruto. Bagian samping sedan itu menggores pagar sebelum akhirnya bermanuver dan menabrak Naruto. Memantulkan tubuhnya ke jalan raya dengan keras. Seluruh sendi Sakura melemas. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._

Inoichi-_jisan_ segera berlari menuju pagar saat sedan hitam itu mulai melaju, membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang-orang keluar dari rumah mereka. Seketika saja, area perumahan itu tak lagi sepi. Hanya saja Sakura tak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Ia terdiam, tubuhnya menggigil.

"Ya Tuhan, itu Naruto kan?"

"Sayaka, jangan lihat. Masuk ke dalam."

"Tabrak lari kah?"

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto-_san_!"

"Panggil ambulans!"

"Aku akan ke rumah Jiraiya-_san_!"

"Ambulans, panggil ambulans!"

"Soyo sudah menelepon ambulans."

Inoichi-_ji-san_ kembali dari kerumunan orang-orang, setengah berlari dengan kegelisahan yang nampak jelas di wajah tuanya. Tangannya berlumuran darah, pun dengan baju hangatnya. _Darah Naruto._

Ia menghampiri Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan tubuh menggigil dan pucat pasi. Entah sudah sejak kapan air mata menuruni pipi gadis itu lagi.

"Naruto memintaku memberikan ini padamu, Sakura," ujar Inoichi-_jisan_. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi beludru merah.

Terlihat ambulans sudah datang. Orang-orang mulai menyingkir. Para perawat berlari turun, dan beberapa ada yang mengeluarkan tandu. Sekarang mereka tengah mengangkat tubuh Naruto.

"_Hati-hati._" Suara Tsunade terngiang dalam benak Sakura.

"_Jangan mati._"

"_Aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau melahirkan anakku."_

Dan kemudian Sakura berlari. Ia menunggu Naruto melamarnya, datang dengan cincin sederhana yang tidak ada permatanya. Ia menunggu Naruto melamarnya. Tapi bukan begini. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Demi Tuhan.

_Naruto, jangan mati._

Inoichi terdiam, membiarkan Sakura berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti _itu_. _Ya Tuhan, selamatkan bocah itu._

Tak lama terdengar teriakan pilu Sakura. Disusul dengan turunnya salju yang seolah menghapus merah darah yang menodai bumi.

·

"Ino, kau yakin Naruto akan datang? Sudah jam tiga. Dan aku harus membawa Akamaru ke dokter setengah jam lagi, _mattaku_."

Ino yang duduk di belakang meja kasir mendengus. "Diamlah, Kiba. Kau mengomel begitu pun tidak ada gunanya. Lagi pula, Naruto kan sahabatmu. Masa kau lebih mementingkan anjing daripada sahabatmu?"

Kiba mendelik pada Ino. "Bu-bukan begitu! Argh! Shikamaru, apa Naruto tidak menghubungimu?"

"Tadi dia bilang sebentar lagi."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. "Sebentar lagi itu kapan? Kita tidak bisa menunggu selamanya."

"Ano, kurasa kita harus tetap menunggu Naruto-_san_. Dia sudah menyiapkan semua ini. Dan lagi pula…."

"_Hai_, _hai_." Ino memotong ucapan Lee. "Sebaiknya kalian mengingat posisi kalian saat mereka datang. Lee, Neji, Kiba, kalian di dekat saklar lampu. Tunggu aba-aba sebelum menyalakannya."

"_Aye, Captain!"_ balas Lee. Neji hanya mengangguk singkat. Sementara itu Kiba mengulang perkataan Ino dengan setengah mengejek yang tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, kalian bersembunyi di antara tumpukan baju. Jangan lupa lemparkan bunga dan confetti nanti. Ah, usahakan menyebar. Dan jangan mengotori baju-bajuku," ujar Ino. Ia melotot, setengah bercanda.

"_Mendokuse na…"_

"Aku, Hinata, dan Karin akan membawa kue aneh yang dipesan Naruto." Ino teringat kue yang dihiasi kalimat lamaran yang sekarang sedang besembunyi dengan tenang di kulkas dapurnya.

Teman-temannya memandangi Ino dengan bosan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali sang gadis Yamanaka mengulangi kalimat itu.

Naruto menyiapkan kejutan lamaran ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan lamanya. Bertanya kepada Ino tentang lamaran yang romantis, bertanya cincin seperti apa yang Sakura sukai. Ah, mengingatnya membuat Ino sedikit iri pada Sakura. Shikamaru melamarnya saat ia tengah menelepon salah satu penyalur pakaian. Dibandingkan dengan cara Naruto akan melamar Sakura, tentu saja cara Shikamaru melamarnya tidak romantis sama sekali.

Tapi sudahlah.

"Aa, salju." Celetukan Hinata membuat Ino melirik ke luar. Ah, semakin romantis saja.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita lempari Naruto-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_ dengan bola salju?" tanya Lee antusias.

Ino membelalak. "Hei, jangan mengotori tokoku!"

"Ide bagus, Lee. Naruto harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat kita menunggu," ujar Kiba.

"Aa, itu ide yang bagus."

"Sasuke!" Karin menegur suaminya yang sekarang tengah menyeringai itu.

Di tengah perdebatan Karin melawan Sasuke yang dibantu Kiba dan Lee, ponsel Ino berdering. Shikamaru yang tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa melirik Ino. Ino tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Otou-san_. Ya, aku di toko. Bersama teman-teman. Ada apa? Eh, rumah sakit?" Perdebatan terhenti. Semua melihat Ino. Ino terdiam lama, tampak mendengarkan. _"Kami-sama, _kau serius?! _Hai_! Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke sana." Dan kemudian Ino menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kurasa … Naruto tidak akan datang."

·

Haruno Sakura berlari kecil ke arah pintu masuk utama Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia mendengus pelan. Entah kenapa ia memilih bus sebagai sarana berangkat ke rumah sakit. Padahal di luar hujan turun lumayan deras dan mobilnya pun dalam keadaan prima. Dari awal, Sakura sendiri sudah tau kalau pagi ini akan hujan.

Tapi sudahlah. Toh ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat. _Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka risik tetes hujan_. Setiap kali tetes-tetes air itu menyentuh tubuhnya, ia akan merasa seperti disetrum oleh listrik beku. Dan sekarang gadis itu bertanya-tanya, _apa di dunia ada listrik beku_?

Sakura terus berjalan melewati ruang kerjanya. Mengabaikan para perawat yang heran melihatnya berjalan tergesa dengan tas dan buket kecil krisan kuning di tangan kiri dan jas putihnya yang basah di tangan kanan. Ia menuntun langkah kakinya menuju salah satu ruangan yang cukup mewah di rumah sakit tersebut. Sebuah ruang pribadi dengan harga sewa yang cukup mahal. Tapi seorang pemilik _dojo_ macam Jiraiya-_san_ pasti mengusahakan apa saja untuk kepulihan Naruto.

Sakura tidak merasa perlu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kepada perawat jaga yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengantuk. Pada hari-hari awal Naruto dirawat, Sakura selalu menjenguk kekasihnya itu sebelum jam besuk dimulai. Perawat jaga sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali. Tapi ia tak mau dengar. Pernah suatu hari Sakura mendorong seorang perawat jaga karena menghalangi jalannya ke ruangan Naruto. Setelah itu ia jarang melihat perawat menyebalkan itu lagi.

Ia berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan ruang rawat Naruto di sebelah kirinya. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu yang selalu menyambut dingin tangannya. Belum ada yang datang menjenguk ke ruangan bernomor 22 itu pagi ini, tentu saja. Ia akan menjadi pengunjung pertama di ruangan berwarna hijau lembut itu.

Gadis merah muda itu menaruh tas dan jasnya di lemari kecil yang diletakkan dekat jendela. Ia menyibak gorden putih, dan mendapat sambutan dari hujan yang masih saja mengguyur bumi. Ia mengganti bunga yang diletakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Membuang krisan kuning yang masih cukup segar ke tempat sampah dan mengganti air dalam vas, kemudian memasukkan krisan yang dibelinya dari rumah Ino saat ia hendak berangkat ke rumah sakit tadi.

Ia menyelipkan rambut ke belakang kedua telinganya lalu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"_Ohayou_."

Tidak ada balasan membuat Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia mengamati tubuh Naruto yang dipasangi banyak selang. Naruto sedang tidur, _seperti _bayi. Lebam di pelipis kanan Naruto sudah terlihat membaik. Alat monitor jantungnya stabil. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membuat Sakura menghela napas lega.

"_Ne_, Inoichi-_ji-san_ bilang kau harus cepat sadar. Tadi Ino juga bilang kalau siang ini ia, Shikamaru, dan Chouji akan datang menjengukmu lagi. Katanya Chouji ingin menyeduh ramen di sini."

Sakura disapa keheningan lagi.

"Umm, kemarin sore aku bertemu Sasuke. Dia menanyakan kabarmu."

Sakura disapa keheningan lagi.

"Oh, dan Lee memberitahuku kalau pernikahan Neji dan Hinata akan digelar dua bulan lagi. Mereka berharap kau bisa menghadiri resepsinya. Lalu kata Lee, minggu depan Tenten kembali dari Shanghai. Tenten membawa oleh-oleh khusus untukmu."

Sakura disapa keheningan lagi.

"Naruto, kau melewatkan tahun baru. Aku ke kuil bersama Ino. Aku tidak merayakan apa-apa di sana. Ke kuil, berdoa, lalu pulang. Dan Ino tidak protes. Kau tau kan kebiasannya membeli jimat tahun baru aneh itu? Aku tau ia ingin mampir membeli jimat, tapi ia tidak memintaku mampir. Jadi ya sudah."

Sakura masih disapa keheningan.

"Kau melewatkan acara olahraga favoritmu. Padahal pagi tadi ada berita tentang ratu lapangan tenis kesukaanmu itu. Siapa namanya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau mendengarku, jawab aku, _Baka_. Aku bertanya."

Hening. Masih hening.

Dan selalu hening.

Isak kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk. Bahunya berguncang. Biasanya, di saat seperti ini Naruto akan memegang bahunya lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan lengan yang rasanya selalu pas di bahu Sakura. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dan fakta itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa tertekan.

"Sakura."

Gadis merah muda itu mengangkat kepala dengan cepat. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Jiraiya-_san_ tengah menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya. Pria itu terlihat nyaman dalam balutan baju hangat merah tua. Sakura menerima sapu tangan tersebut dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"A-apa ada kabar tentang seseorang yang menabrak Naruto?"

Jiraiya-_san_ duduk di sofa dan kemudian menyalakan televisi dengan suara pelan. Ia menonton berita pagi. "Belum. Mafia itu cepat sekali menghilang. Tapi kepolisian sedang bekerja keras mencarinya. Kakashi sendiri yang mengepalai penyelidikan. Kurasa mafia yang menabrak Naruto sama dengan mafia yang membunuh Minato. Naruto sangat mirip Minato."

"Aa." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Televisi tersebut menayangkan berita pagi. Tentang seorang pejabat yang gantung diri di rumah dinasnya.

"Apa Naruto sudah melamarmu?"

Di saat biasa, Sakura tentu akan memerah mendengar pertanyaan ini. Tapi ini bukan saat biasa. "Ya, di ambulans." Pikiran Sakura melayang kepada saat Naruto melamarnya tepat sebelum kesadaran lelaki itu menghilang.

"Padahal dia sudah merancanakan lamaranmu sebulan lamanya. Dan dia malah mengacaukan acaranya dengan melamarmu di ambulans. _Mattaku_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah mendengar rencana lamaran itu dari Ino. Dan perasaan bersalah karena sudah menyeret Naruto ke tempat Tsunade semakin menyesaki hatinya. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan."

Jiraiya-_san_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Pria itu mengomel pelan tentang pejabat kemudian mematikan televisi. Ia menghela napas pelan dan berujar, "Dari dulu Naruto selalu payah dalam urusan perempuan. Kau sampai harus menunggu lama seperti itu. Aku kaget sendiri waktu dia bilang mau melamarmu. Kupikir dia tidak tertarik melamar." Mata Jiraiya-_san_ menerawang keluar, memandangi hujan.

"Dulu kupikir juga begitu. Aku semakin tua, dan Naruto juga. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya ke tempat meramal itu."

"Ah, meramal ya? Dulu temanku ada yang suka bercanda dengan ramalan. Hal aneh menurutku."

"Ya. Rasanya seperti mendahului takdir."

"Tapi dulu toh aku tetap menintanya meramalku. Ramalannnya salah semua. Tapi saran-sarannya hampir tepat. Terkadang aku kesal sendiri."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Jiraiya-_san_. Membicarakan tentang ramalan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Dulu, peramal itu bilang apa pada Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya-_san_.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Dia bilang, Naruto akan mati."

Jiraiya-_san_ mendengus. "Hebat. Mendikte takdir seseorang."

Gadis merah muda itu diam saja. Ia mengamati Naruto yang tertidur. Aneh rasanya melihat Naruto diam selama itu. Naruto bukan orang yang bisa bertahan diam selama satu menit. Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan lelaki itu.

"Apa dia mendengarku?"

Jiraiya-_san_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi Sakura tau kalau pria itu memerhatikannya. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tidak dipasangi selang-selang. "Apa dia bisa mendengarku?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa ia tau kehadiranmu."

Sakura pernah membaca sebuah jurnal yang mengatakan kalau pasien koma bisa mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Pasien koma juga bisa merasakan sentuhan. Dan dengan mengajak bicara terkadang bisa meningkatkan tingkat kesadaran pasien. Tapi Sakura tidak tau hal itu benar atau tidak.

Tapi ia tetap mencoba.

"Si peramal itu ... siapa namanya?" tanya Jiraiya-_san_ tiba-tiba. Sakura ingat dulu ketika polisi memberitaukan kronologi ditabraknya Naruto pada pria itu, Jiraiya-_san_ tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Jiraiya-_san_ terlalu khawatir pada anak asuhnya itu.

Sakura menarik napas. Ia teringat bagaimana ia merengek meminta Naruto mengunjungi toko ramalan itu. Bagaimana Naruto menolaknya. Kekhawatiran Naruto. Pelukan lelaki itu. "Senjuu. Namanya Senjuu Tsunade."

·

_Sakura menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang diselimuti darah, meletakkan dekat bibirnya. Gadis itu memerhatikan Naruto. Ada noda merah gelap di kepala kiri Naruto. Seorang perawat menutupinya dengan perban yang langsung memerah. Pipi kiri lelaki itu mengalami lecet yang cukup parah. Kedua siku Naruto mengalirkan darah. Di ruang belakang ambulans itu, Sakura hanya bisa mencium darah. Darah Naruto._

_ Kedua mata Naruto terpejam, kemudian terbuka lagi. Terpejam, kemudian terbuka lagi. Naruto sedang mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Napas lelaki itu pendek-pendek. Seperti orang yang habis berlari jauh. Sakura menggigil._

Tidak. Tidak boleh mati.

_ "Sakura..."_

_ "Jangan mengatakan apa pun. Kau diam saja. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Diam saja."_

_ Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. "Sakura ... de ... dengar."_

_ Di saat biasa mungkin Sakura akan memukul kepala Naruto. "Naruto diamlah. Kau tidak mau makin banyak kehilangan darah kan?"_

_ Mata Naruto terpejam. Ia menghirup napas panjang. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin takut. _Tidak. Tidak boleh mati_._

_ Naruto membisikan sesuatu. Suaranya terlalu pelan untuk didengar Sakura._

_ "A-apa?"_

_ Naruto membuka sedikit matanya. Menampilkan sedikit bola kaca biru cerah kesukaan Sakura. "Me-menikah denganku..."_

_ Dan kemudian Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya._

·

Jiraiya melirik pintu ruang rawat Naruto yang baru saja mengayun tertutup. Ia memastikan Kakashi menutup pintu itu dengan benar. Informasi yang baru saja dibawa Kakashi sama sekali bukan berita menggembirakan. Mafia-mafia sialan itu masih buron. Kepolisian baru dapat menemukan gedung bekas markas mereka.

_"Sepertinya ditinggalkan beberapa hari sebelum mereka menabrak Naruto."_

Pria itu menarik napas panjang. Ia merasa lelah. Dari pagi ia sudah berada di kamar rawat Naruto. Dan anak asuhnya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Ah tapi ia harus tetap menjaga Naruto, seperti apa yang diminta Minato saat kelahiran Naruto dulu. Minato sudah memiliki firasat akan adanya penyerangan dari gerombolan mafia yang sedang ia selidiki jaringannya. Maka dari itu Minato meminta Jiraiya menjaga Naruto kalau-kalau ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. _Minato itu ... instingnya hebat sekali._

Jiraiya memperhatikan alat rekam jantung Naruto. _Bocah ini, sudah berapa banyak kesedihan yang dia alami?_

Dulu ketika di sekolah dasar, Naruto sering pulang dengan lebam di wajah kecilnya. Ketika ditanya, dia hanya diam. Menolak menceritakan. Dan ketika menghadiri pertemuaan orang tua yang diselenggarakan sekolah, Jiraiya baru tau.

_"Naruto ... banyak yang mengejeknya. Mereka mengejek Naruto karena tidak memiliki orang tua. Mereka juga mengejek Naruto karena ketidakmiripannya dengan Anda, Jiraiya-_san_. Dan keinginan Naruto untuk memakai nama Namikaze membuat mereka semakin sering memojokkannya."_

_ "Iruka-_sensei_, apa mereka juga memukuli Naruto?"_

_ "Mereka berkelahi. Biasanya ketika Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya, ia akan mulai memukul mereka."_

_ "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto di sini. Anak-anak itu harus diberi pelajaran."_

_ "A-ano, kami tidak menyalahkan Naruto. Kami sudah memberitahu mereka..."_

Tapi memberitahu saja tidak akan cukup. Sampai kelas dua, Naruto masih sering pulang dengan lebam di bagian tubuhnya. Kemudian di suatu sore musim panas, bocah itu pulang dengan seorang bocah lelaki yang juga memiliki lebam di wajah. Naruto meminta Jiraiya mengobati bocah yang belakangan diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, bocah yang baru pindah ke lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka seminggu sebelumnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan bocah Uchiha itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka saling mencemooh. Tapi hal itu yang membuat mereka dekat. Terkadang Naruto masih pulang dengan lebam di wajah. Tetapi frekuensinya semakin berkurang. Mulai kelas empat, Naruto sudah jarang berkelahi. Anak-anak yang mengejek Naruto, menurut Iruka-_sensei_, juga sudah berhenti mengejeknya. Katanya, duo Naruto dan Sasuke cukup disegani di sekolah.

Kemudian di tahun terakhir di sekolah dasar, Naruto merengek untuk diajari _kendo_. Hal itu membuat Jiraiya heran. Jauh sebelumnya, Jiraiya sudah menawari bocah itu untuk belajar _kendo_, tapi Naruto selalu menolak. _Membosankan_, katanya.

Lalu, usut punya usut, pria itu mengetahui alasan Naruto belajar _kendo_. Naruto ingin lebih unggul dalam satu hal dari Sasuke (Sasuke selalu mengalahkannya dalam nilai akademis). Selain itu Naruto juga punya tujuan lain; untuk menarik perhatian seorang gadis, Haruno Sakura namanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum lemah. Sakura. Gadis itu selalu bisa mendorong Naruto untuk melangkah lebih maju. Bahkan tanpa berkata-kata pun ia bisa membuat Naruto menjadi lebih baik. Sebagai saksi yang menyaksikan perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sakura selama ini, Jiraiya merasa pantas mengangkat topinya. Melihat Naruto ditolak berkali-kali, melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk menarik perhatian sang gadis, kemudian menjadi serius, mengajak kencan lagi, kemudian pulang dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya sebulan kemudian. _Perjuangannya luar biasa kan?_

Terkadang Jiraiya merasa seperti dikalahkan oleh bocah pirang itu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terlalu naïf, merasa cukup hanya dengan mengelilingi wanita pujaannya dengan kebahagiaan. Dalam masalah wanita, Naruto benar-benar mengalahkannya.

"_Ne_, Naruto. Kau sudah melamar Sakura kan? Bodohnya. Kau merusak acara lamaranmu sendiri."

_Sudah berapa lama Naruto tidak menjawab kalau ditanya? Tujuh hari? Dua belas hari?_

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan jawaban Sakura?"

_Berapa lama lagi bocah ini tidur? Minato, kurasa aku gagal_.

"Yah ... aku akan memberimu sedikit bocoran." Jiraiya tersenyum lemah. "Sejak kau melamarnya di ambulans, Sakura selalu memakai cincin pernikahan milik ibumu."

Ada pergerakan kecil yang luput dari pandangan pria berumur setengah abad lebih itu.

"Sakura menerimamu, Bocah. Cepat bangun dan adakan resepsi yang menyediakan banyak _sake_ dan wanita seksi."

Kemudian ada air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua mata Naruto yang terpejam. Jiraiya terdiam. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Meyakinkan kalau air mata itu bukan ilusi cahaya.

"Naruto ... kau mendengarku?"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Dengan lirih ia berbisik, "_Yo ... katta_."

·

"Kenapa aku harus menjenguknya?" Tsunade mengomel. Ia melangkah di koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah lebar. Di depannya ada Jiraiya. Pria yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa dengannya itu baru saja menerobos ruang kerjanya satu jam yang lalu. Dan alih-alih bertanya kabar, Jiraiya memaksanya untuk menjenguk bocah yang katanya ditabrak setelah ia ramal. Hmp, apa-apaan itu? Memang ramalannya yang membuat bocah itu tertabrak? Bukankah itu kehendak Tuhan yang lain? _Dan dari mana Jiraiya mengetahui kalau ia yang meramal? Apa bocah itu anaknya?_

"Kau harus memberinya penjelasan, Tsunade," balas Jiraiya. Pria itu menyeringai. Tsunade tidak tau kalau ada alasan lain dibalik penerobosan Jiraiya ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Jangan bercanda." Tetapi Jiraiya tidak membalas kata-katanya. Mereka membelok. Kemudian langkah Jiraiya berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan.

Tsunade melirik papan nama yang tertempel di pintu rawat. _Namikaze Naruto_. Ia teringat pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut merah muda yang mengunjunginya beberapa hari sebelum Natal. _Ah, bocah _bijuu_ itu,_ pikirnya. Ia menyeringai.

Jiraiya hendak mendorong pintu ruang rawat terbuka. "Jangan mengatakan hal aneh pada Naruto. Dia baru sadar dua hari yang lalu." ujarnya.

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Dari awal aku memang tidak mengatakan hal aneh, Jiraiya."

Kawan lamanya itu mendengus. Sejak dulu Jiraiya memang sering meremehkannya. Dan hal itu menyebalkan.

Jiraiya mendorong pintu terbuka, dan Tsunade melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Naruto yang tengah memakan apel yang dipotong oleh gadis merah jambu itu. _Siapa namanya? Oh, Sakura_.

Apel yang hendak dimakan Naruto terhenti di udara saat menyadari kehadiran Tsunade. "Aa, _Baa-chan_ kau menjengukku."

Tsunade menahan keinginannya untuk memukul kepala Naruto.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa Sakura dengan senyum setengah geli setengah senang.

"_Konnichiwa."_

"_Ne, Baa-chan_, aku tidak tau kau teman lama Jiraiya-_ero-sensei_," ujar Naruto. Bocah pirang itu nyengir lebar. _Jadi dia bukan anak Jiraiya?_

Tsunade memilih duduk di sofa. Ia menyilangkan kakinya. Memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kenapa? Sangat berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang sudah keriput?"

"Aku masih tampan," protes Jiraiya. Tapi Tsunade tidak menghiraukan protesnya.

"Hahaha, walaupun begitu kau pasti sebenarnya juga sudah berkeriput. Entah bagaimana menyembunyikannya." Naruto nyengir lebar.

Jiraiya mendengus geli. Tsunade masih menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Naruto.

"Naruto," tegur Sakura.

Cengiran Naruto menghilang, ia mengamati Tsunade. "Umm, apa ramalan yang dulu kau katakan itu salah?"

_Ah, jadi ini yang harus dijelaskan_. Tsunade menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah meleset, asal kau tau saja."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak mati?"

Tsunade sedikit salut akan kegamblangan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tidak melihat horror yang dulu dilihatnya dari mata Naruto saat ia memberitaunya perihal kematian yang akan datang. Ia menghela napas. Seolah-olah pertanyaan Naruto adalah pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah didengarnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Orang yang diikuti _bijuu_ biasanya mati di hari kesembilan. Kau bilang kau sudah gelisah lebih dari dua atau tiga minggu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak mati di hari kesembilan?"

"Entahlah. Yang kulihat satu persatu _bijuu_ meninggalkanmu sebelum hari kesembilan. Aku hanya melihat _kyuubi_ yang mengikutimu ketika kau masuk ke ruanganku."

Naruto tampak heran. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sebentar. Katanya ia diikuti semua _bijuu_. Akan mati. Dan ternyata tidak mati. Kemudian peramal itu bilang kalau _bijuu_ itu sudah meninggalkannya sebelum hari kesembilan. Hanya melihat _kyuubi_. Berarti...

"Kau membohongiku?" tanya Naruto. Matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"Heh, aku tidak membohongimu, Bocah. Aku hanya _menakutimu_."

"Menakuti? Kenapa Naruto harus takut?" Sakura yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan kali ini angkat bicara. Gadis itu merasa apa yang dikatakan Tsunade konyol. Tidak masuk akal.

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya. _Ini bagian yang menarik_. Ia sengaja mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Takut ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk melamarmu."

Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Naruto tercengang mendengar kata-kata Tsunade. Jiraiya yang sedang meminum soda kaleng tersedak. _Sekonyol itukah alasan Tsunade?_

Seringai wanita berambut pirang itu semakin lebar. "Kau takut ia menolakmu kalau kau melamarnya kan? Kau sengaja menunda-nunda. Hmp, laki-laki macam apa itu? Apa Jiraiya yang mengajarkanmu?"

"Hei!"

Naruto terkesima, kemudian ia terkekeh. "Aa, _Baa-chan_, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sakura masih memerah, tapi ia tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh. Laki-laki itu harus bergerak cepat, kau tau?" Tsunade melirik Jiraiya yang langsung berdehem.

"Umm, Tsunade, kau mau minum? Aku mau ke kafetaria di lantai satu." Suara Jiraiya sedikit bergetar. Naruto yakin kalau orang tua asuh yang selalu dipanggilnya _sensei_ itu sedang gelisah.

"Kurasa aku ikut dengamu saja." Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau memilih sendiri. Dari dulu kau selalu salah membelikanku minuman." Ia mengikuti Jiraiya yang berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau dari dulu selalu pesan bir."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bir? Kau juga minum bir kan?"

Pintu kamar rawat Naruto mengayun tertutup. Lelaki pirang itu tidak pernah menyangka maksud dari _ramalan_ Tsunade akan seperti itu. Ia melirik Sakura yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Sinar pucat matahari musim dingin menerobos masuk melalui jendela lebar yang berada di belakang Sakura. Calon istrinya yang disinari matahari seperti itu tampak cantik sekali.

"_Ne_, apa menurutmu Tsunade-_san_ menyukai Jiraiya-_san_?" tanya Sakura. "Mereka tampak gugup."

Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Sakura. "Kurasa begitu. _Sensei_ terlihat sangat gugup."

"Eh, menurutmu begitu? Kurasa tidak juga. Malah menurutku..."

Suara Sakura terdengar samar. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa ngantuk. Sakura masih mendebatkan tentang Tsunade-_san_ dan _Sensei_. Tidur sebentar mungkin tidak apa. Asal ada Sakura yang menjaganya, yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto merasa aman.

_Ah ya, Tsunade-_baa-chan_ dan _sensei, _mungkin mereka akan melahirkan suatu kehidupan yang baru_.

Naruto terlelap.

* * *

np: State of Grace (Acoustic version)

terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca _fic_ ini sampai akhir. saya mengerti kalau _fic_ ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan di sana sini. dan untuk raihny, maafkan saya karena telat jauh dari perkiraan publish yang saya janjikan. dan maafkan saya karena belum berani buat _fic_ NetherlandIndonesia seperti yang kamu minta. semoga kamu suka :)

jadi di sini Naruto merasa ia sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk melamar Sakura. tapi ia terlalu takut kalau-kalau Sakura menolak. ketika Tsunade meramalnya, Tsunade mengetahui ketakutan Naruto, makanya ia menakuti Naruto dengan ramalan kematian. pada awalnya Naruto memang diikuti _bijuu_. tapi tak lama satu per satu _bijuu_ itu meninggalkan Naruto sebelum hari kesembilan yang otomatis mematahkan kutukan _mati di hari kesembilan_. (dalam bayangan saya mereka meninggalkan Naruto karena diusir _kyuubi_, haha). dan tertabraknya Naruto itu murni karena dendam mafia ke Minato. jadi nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ramalan Tsunade. dan komanya Naruto, dia sebenarnya menunggu jawaban Sakura atas lamarannya. tapi dia keburu koma. jadi ya ... dia komanya kebablasan, haha /lho/

semoga nggak membingungkan /_bow_/ dan nggak terlalu _out of character_. menurut saya Naruto nggak bakal terus melakukan hal bodoh, _well_ mungkin terkadang masih melakukannya. tapi usia dua puluh enam sepertinya sudah memasuki tahap dewasa, jadi ya ... begitu /lho/ /_bow_/

sekali lagi terima kasih. kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.

2013 – sato.


End file.
